Conventional scaffolding of the above-noted type usually consists of detachable frame elements arranged to be handled by one or two men and to be connected one on top of the other as men work their way upwardly along the erected scaffolding elements. This is very dangerous work and accidents frequently happen. Also, bricks, motor and/or other material used to apply a lining to the adjacent building wall must be hoisted in small quantities, since the load capable of being carried by this scaffolding is quite small. This type of scaffolding must also be erected very close to the wall, and whenever there is an obstruction, such a balcony or the like protruding from the wall, scaffolding erection becomes very complicated, and so is the brickwork laying. There has been recently introduced on the market a scaffolding arrangement composed of a pair of posts, made of modular sections and which must be each erected to the desired height by expensive means, such as a crane with a long boom. Then cables have to be trained on pulleys mounted on the top of each post, to be connected to a platform to be raised by the cables. This is an expensive and again often dangerous way of erecting scaffolding. Moreover, the latter type of scaffolding can only carry a limited load.